


Wishing My Reality

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story about me and my beloved, so far away from each other, what it could be like... My love and it bringing fears and worries. Why do I have to be so worrisome?





	Wishing My Reality

“... Do you think we’ll ever meet?” I asked her.  
I was sat on a bench on the highest hill, looking over at the sun slowly setting over the landscape. She smiled at me as I felt her hand touch mine gently.  
“We will. I promise you that love.” She said happily.  
I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at her, she was just a lovely blur to me, how she looked I can only imagine.  
“I’m scared...” I said nervously.  
“Me too dear.” She replied. “But, the day we meet, it will be the best.”  
“Yeah!” I cheered, so happy to hear her say that. “B-But...”  
She stayed silently, snuggling up to me.  
“I’m worried when I get back into a routine... Working and all that... We won’t be able to spend the amount of time together then we do now. We’re on opposite sides of the planet. It scares me... A-And I’m worried you’ll leave me.” I explained.  
“Shhh...” She smiled. “Remember I said I wouldn’t ever leave you.”  
I chuckled, smiling at her.  
“I would never leave you either. It just still scares me.” I said.  
“I know... I’m worried you’ll leave me too.” She sighed softly.  
“... But if we truly love each other, we won’t leave each other.” I smiled softly. “I just... I really want us to meet so badly. If I could, I’d come to you and just be with you.”  
She blushed, giggling, the cutest and most adorable woman I have ever met.  
“I was going to say the same thing.” She smiled.  
This made me blush as I held onto her.  
“I’m just scared you won’t like me when we meet. There’s... So much to tell you.” She said nervously.  
“I feel the same.” I replied. “We make each other happy and care deeply about each other. That’s what love is.”  
She nodded, agreeing with me.  
“I won’t leave you. I love you.” She smiled, leaning into me.  
“I love you too.” I smiled, leaning into her.  
My phone rang and she disappeared slowly, my mind returning to my life where I am. I sighed softly; looking out as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon.  
“... We’ll meet properly next year... I promise.” I whispered to myself.  
I was going to reach for my phone, but I wondered.  
‘... How do I explain...? How do I do this? I’m worried... I shouldn’t be... But I guess that shows how much I truly care about you.’ I thought to myself.  
I imagined her again sitting next to me, looking out as the sun set over another day physically apart from each other’s arms.


End file.
